


Don't Move

by graceandfire



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceandfire/pseuds/graceandfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim loses a bet.  Bones is very bossy.  Turns out Jim likes that just fine.</p>
<p>Light bondage of the psychological variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Move

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the KM_anthology prompt way back when for 'Orgasm without touching cock' (thought I'd reposted all my fic here by this point. oops...)

“Don’t move.”  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
This just gets Jim an evil chuckle that goes straight to his already hardening dick.  
  
“Hate me all you want, kid. You’re the one who lost the bet.”  
  
“Yeah, but…”  
  
“Whining is not gonna get you out of this, Jim.”  
  
Jim resists the urge to pout.  
  
“Pouting’s not gonna work either.”  
  
_Shit._  
  
Bones nods, as if satisfied, and stands back.  
  
“Well now, you are a sight to behold.”  
  
Jim resists the urge to squirm under the weight of Bones’ gaze.  
  
“I should get you a mirror so you can see yourself.”  
  
It’s the appreciation in Bones’ drawling voice more than anything that sends a flush sweeping up Jim’s face. And he doesn’t need a mirror to know what he must look like. He’s naked, which has never been a problem for him. And he’s in their dorm room. But he’s also kneeling on Bones’ bed with his knees spread wide, sitting back on his heels, his hands resting on the tops of his thighs.  
  
Facing Bones.  
  
Jim feels like he’s on display. He _is_ on display—or, rather, his dick is.  
  
His dick, which, despite Jim’s misgivings, is standing at attention.  
  
Bones is still just looking at him, hasn’t touched him at all, except for a few efficient brushes of hand against flesh as he’d put Jim in position.  
  
Jim _really_ wants Bones to touch him.  
  
“C’mon, Bones, let’s go.”  
  
“Quiet, Jim.”  
  
Jim rolls his eyes. “Geez, the bet was…”  
  
A broad, warm palm covers Jim’s mouth. “The bet was that the winner could do anything he wanted to the loser, sex-wise.”  
  
Yeah, and it’s possible Jim hadn’t really thought that one through. Or, he had, but figured Bones was a pretty straightforward guy and so hadn’t been too worried. Or, to tell the truth, he hadn’t actually figured on _losing_ the bet…  
  
Since Bones’ palm is still covering his mouth, he flicks out with his tongue and licks it, smirking when Bones instinctively jerks away.  
  
Bones arches a brow at him. “Do you _want_ me to gag you?”  
  
Jim scowls. “No.”  
  
“Then no more talking.”  
  
“Bu—” He eyes Bones, recognizes the _‘I am about to lose patience with you Jim…really’_ look on his face and huffs a sigh. “Fine.”  
  
He settles down and tries to relax. He feels the air drifting against his skin, cool against his dick. He gets a little harder. Shit, he’s pretty much fully erect now and Bones hasn’t even laid a hand on him. He opens him mouth, catches Bones’ eyes and snaps it shut again, contenting himself with a glare.  
  
Bones just smiles. It’s a mean smile and, fuck, that shouldn’t be such a turn on. But Jim’s dick seems to think otherwise.  
  
Then Bones _does_ reach out, but just to pat him on the head. “Don’t move. I’ll be back.”  
  
Wait. What?  
  
Jim watches in disbelief as Bones heads to the door. He opens his mouth but, fuck it, a bet’s a bet and Bones told him not to talk, so he just glares in frustration as Bones walks out.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
Bones is gone for twenty-two minutes. It feels like twenty-two hours. Nothing to do but sit perfectly still, as ordered, and wait.  
  
His dick doesn’t soften one bit.  
  
His hands are just on his thighs. He’s not tied down. He could easily touch himself. He _wants_ to. But he won’t. Because he keeps his word, even if Bones is an evil, evil, evil son-of-a-bitch, who probably _cheated_.  
  
When the door finally slides open, Jim’s jaw is clenched and he may be glaring, but he’s still in position, just like Bones left him.  
  
Bones nods his approval and Jim feels a moment of pride before he remembers how pissed he is at the asshole. He eyes the white paper bag in Bones’ hand. Is that…? Oh, _c’mon_. Jim’s eyes narrow in displeasure as he realizes Bones left him like this to go and get a donut. Not. Cool.  
  
Bones pulls a chair up next to the bed and sits down, legs sprawled as he munches on his donut and watches Jim.  
  
Jim decides that he’s outraged. And horny. And that that donut looks _really_ good. He tries to communicate all of this in his glare.  
  
Bones’ mouth quirks up into a half-smile. “You wanna bite?”  
  
Jim opens his mouth to say yes, watches Bones lift an eyebrow in warning, shuts his mouth again and nods curtly.  
  
Bones breaks off a small piece and holds it up to Jim’s lips. It’s far enough away that Jim has to lean forward a little to get it. It’s fresh and the soft, yeasty sweetness melts against his tongue in a burst of flavor. And then Bones leans in and presses his mouth against Jim’s— _finally_ —as his tongue slips inside as if to chase that sugary sweetness. Jim responds eagerly, hands clenching into fists on his thighs in the struggle to keep from reaching out and touching. From taking. The kiss is long and heady and sends frissons of pleasure and need prickling through him.  
  
And then Bones pulls away, sits down again and calmly eats the rest of his donut.  
  
_What. The. Fuck._  
  
As Jim glares, Bones neatly folds up the stupid white paper bag and puts it in the stupid recycler and comes back to sit down again in his _stupid_ chair. He stares at Jim some more while Jim glares back some more and resists the embarrassing urge to beg Bones just to _fuck him already._  
  
Anyway, it’s against the rules.  
  
Finally, _finally_ , Bones gets up from the chair and climbs onto the bed behind him. Oh, thank fuck. Bones is finally going to get down to business. Jim takes a deep breath and waits.  
  
And waits.  
  
He glances over his shoulder and sees Bones, still just watching him. Immediately, Bones reaches out and firmly directs Jim’s jaw forward again. “Don’t move means don’t move, Jim.”  
  
Jim resists the urge to growl.  
  
The lightest brush of fingers sweeping down the curve of his spine has Jim jerking in surprise. He closes his eyes as the touch continues, sweeping back up to his shoulders and then drifting down to the curve of his ass. The touch is so light, too light, not what he wants, not what he needs, but everywhere Bones touches, Jim’s hyper-sensitized flesh feels like it’s being set on fire. He _craves_ something firmer, wants to feel Bones sink his fingers into Jim’s skin, wants lips and teeth and tongue, but all he’s getting are these light touches and they’re driving…him…nuts. Jim’s so hard he aches with it.   
  
A whine escapes from his throat.  
  
He waits for Bones to scold him for the sound but the other man just gives a rough chuckle and continues with his torture. The fingers reach around and ghost against a nipple and Jim whines again, pleas building up behind his mouth for something, _anything_ more than these fucking teasing touches that aren’t even close to enough. He pushes forward into the fingers brushing against his nipples and groans when the touching stops altogether.  
  
And then Bones starts talking and it gets so much worse.  
  
“You lost this bet fair and square, kid. Your word’s good, right?” Bones’ breath huffs against the back of Jim’s neck. “Because your word’s the only thing keeping you here.” The fingers settle back on Jim’s nipple, flicking lightly. “You could get up and walk right out of here.”  
  
The hand reaches down and hovers over Jim’s dick and it’s all Jim can do not to buck up those last few inches to achieve contact.  
  
“Hell, you’re advanced combat trained. You could pin me down and _take_ what you want.”  
  
Oh, God, he could. He could pin Bones down. He could…Jim closes his eyes and tries not to listen. Tries to ignore the throbbing, aching demands of his dick. He wants to move, needs to move, so bad. His hands are _right there_. All he needs to do is…  
  
He feels a kiss on his shoulder, branding him, sinking deeper than skin. Bones’ whisper is like a caress. “But you’re not going to move are you, Jim? Because you’re amazing—fuck, Jim, you’re amazing like this, do you have any idea?”  
  
Jim shudders and doesn’t move.  
  
He’s not sure how much longer Bones torments him. Doesn’t know when he starts thrusting forward involuntarily, seeking some kind, _any_ kind of relief for his leaking dick. Doesn’t know when Bones finally pushes him up to a full kneeling position to probe Jim’s opening, prepping him with lube soaked fingers. Doesn’t know when the whimpers dissolve into one continuous broken plea, pouring from his lips as Bones fucks him, slow, murmuring his approval and praise. “Don’t move, Jim. That’s a good boy. That’s perfect, you’re perfect, don’t move...”  
  
He’s not sure how long he’s been hard and needing—maybe always—by the time Bones reaches around and pinches hard at Jim’s nipples.  
  
That one firm touch, after all the teasing ones, shoots straight through him, along with Bones’ gravel hoarse voice. “Fuck, Jim, come for me. C’mon, sweetheart, come _now_ …”  
  
And Jim does, bucking and shuddering uncontrollably as he feels Bones’ own orgasm, hot and pulsing inside of him. He comes and comes without a single touch to his dick.  
  
Later, lying on Bones’ bed, fucked out and floating, he feels Bones cleaning him up. At the touch of Bones’ hands on his dick Jim manages a tired chuckle. “You couldn’t have touched that earlier?”  
  
Bones answers with a wry, satisfied chuckle of his own. “You complaining, hotshot?”  
  
Jim thinks he should. He should remember that Bones is a sadistic bastard of heretofore hidden and evil depths. He should vow to have his revenge.  
  
Jim keeps quiet and wonders how soon he can get Bones to do this again.


End file.
